Love Letters
by Mariel Nightstalker
Summary: Harry and Draco exchange letters. SLASH Harry/Draco


Author's note or those that are frequent readers: I know I am a disgrace for finally joining the ranks of those authors who write only rarely, but my five-year streak couldn't hold out forever.

**Love Letters**

~o~

_The Daily Prophet regrets to inform the public of the death of Mrs. Virginia Potter, nee Weasley, due to a fatal collision during last Saturday's Quidditch match between Medusa's Maidens and the Harpies. Mother of three and wife to Britain's most prominent hero, Harry Potter (once known as the Boy Who Lived), Mrs. Potter was vivacious as a woman, doting as a mother, and fearsome as a Quidditch player for Medusa's Maidens in her position as Seeker. Her loss with be felt keenly by all who knew her. Her funeral is to be held this Saturday the 17__th__ between the hours of 12 and 2 p.m. at the Chapel of St. Patrick, which her friends and family say was her favorite place to go to collect her thoughts. _

~o~

Dear Harry,

I am not very good at expressing my feelings and, try though I might, I can't think of a more graceful way to say this. I want you to marry me. I want you to marry me because I am in love with you. I understand that this is not a very good time for me to ask you this considering that your wife has only been dead for a month, but I couldn't stop myself. Because I love you and the words _would_ be said.

I also know that we are not what can be called friends. The last words we spoke to each other were bland pleasantries, but since then I have fancied that I saw you watching me the way I watch you.

And as I already said, I am unable to contain myself even in your time of mourning. If you refuse me, which I understand is your most likely response; I will not be offended or surprised. After all, we are not friends and my imagination could have run away with me. All I ask is that you respond. I don't care if it is by mail or messenger or even in person. Just don't ignore this and leave me to wonder.

I understand that you must have already refused in your mind at this point, but please take some time to reconsider.

Yours affectionately,

Draco Malfoy, Esq.

~o~

**Dear Malfoy,**

**I was very surprised by your letter, and I've got to admit that I was kind of flattered too. It's not often that people who I know aren't crazy shrine-building fans tell me that they love me. I do have several problems with your proposal, though. **

**First, have you completely lost your marbles? I have three children still in school, all of which were very attached to their late mother. Two of them (I won't say which ones) have already made threats to me about what they shall do to any potential partners I may select that they disapprove of. I am prepared to respect the wishes of my children as long as they are underage concerning my prospects of remarriage or even dating. This is not negotiable.**

**Second, you were right to point out our lack of contact these past decades. I have heard very good things about you from people that I respect as trust-worthy and seen evidence of them in the papers. These things are at odds with the boy I knew at school and the young man I defended in court. Don't be offended, but I always thought that you would turn out to be another snob like the rest of your class. It is hard for me to imagine the prat from school who broke my nose and insulted my friends and tried to kill me as a humanitarian with a hand in more charities than I thought existed in our small country. **

**Thirdly, my sexual habits are unknown to the public (and to my children for that matter). I am content with that and would need to be seriously in love with a man before I disturbed my title as straight. **

**I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no to your proposal for now, but I am interested in becoming involved with you strictly as friends if that would help in any way.**

**Sincerely,**

**Harry Potter**

**Order of Merlin**

~o~

Dear Harry,

I'm writing to let you know that everyone at the shelter is very sorry to hear that you are ill and they pooled their funds to purchase the flowers accompanying this letter. We all love you and miss you and hope you recover soon.

Love,

Draco Malfoy and the children of Saint Jerome's Home for War Orphans

P.S. I think I miss you most of all. I'll come to visit as soon as I can.

~o~

**Draco,**

**Just a quick note to say thanks for inviting me to last night's bash. I feel really stupid about all the silly things I've said about your friends over the years. They are nicer than they look ;)**

**Could you give me Pansy's address? I need to apologize for ruining her shoes with my toe-stomping (what did I tell you would happen if you made me dance?).**

**Harry**

~o~

Harry,

I need to talk to you about what we are going to do about the funds for your Saint Hedwig project. We already know that there is a need for a second orphanage, much as it pains me to say, so I won't fight you on that anymore. However, we really do need to get the funds as soon as possible. I have some suggestions that will be easier to explain if I can show you the charts and suchlike in person. Come over tonight or anytime tomorrow if you can give your boss the slip. If Kingsley catches you and gets upset again about your shirking, just tell him it was my fault. Lie and say I blackmailed you or whatever you can think of. The Department can spare you for a few hours.

Draco

~o~

**Draco,**

**I am so, so, sorry about missing your birthday! James had an accident at work and broke both his legs. Don't tell him I said this but he is a baby about pain and always has been. He cried all through the re-growth process and I don't know what he would've done if I didn't sit with him. **

**If it will make me easier to forgive, know that I am writing this letter before I go to sleep even though I am so tired I could puke. **

**Happy birthday!**

**And sorry again.**

**Harry**

~o~

Dear Harry,

I want to apologize for what happened last night even if you don't want to hear it. I know that you probably never want to see me again, but at least read this letter for the sake of explanation.

You were well aware of my feelings for you when we decided to try being friends. I was under the impression that your desire to become involved in several of my charities was because you agreed with their respective missions. I was also under the impression that you enjoyed my company. I value you as a person and I have become dependent on your good sense and vision for those who depend upon me for their livelihood. In short, I don't want to live without you in my life in some way.

Knowing this, can you believe that my actions last night were in any way intentional? Forcing myself upon you violates your trust in me and jeopardizes everything we have gained in our friendship. I was drunk and lonely and it was very late at night. You were sitting very close to me and all I remember is that you were too beautiful for me to restrain myself. Had my inhibitions not been weakened with too much sherry I never would have laid a hand on you. Please believe me.

With much apology for my actions,

Draco Malfoy, Esq.

~o~

**Dear Draco,**

**I know it's been almost three months since you sent me your apology and that I've been snubbing you since then. I know you must think I'm a complete prick or that I hate you, but the truth is that I just didn't know what to say to you. **

**When you kissed me I was too surprised and exhausted to do anything about it consciously. I reacted on instinct alone when I pushed you away and went home without letting you explain yourself. **

**You see, I've been doing some thinking. Mostly it's been about you, but a lot has been about my kids too. When you first contacted me and told me plainly and honestly what your intentions were and how you felt, I was grieving and confused and not really in the frame of mind to say yes to you or anyone else. **

**We started doing all that charity work together and it brought so much meaning into my life I started to look at you with something more than friendliness. But then I wondered if that was just because of what you represented, and not because of your personality. And of course my kids told me whenever I hinted that at the subject they didn't like the thought of me remarrying. **

**But now Albus is going to graduate in a month and he's going straight from school to work with his Uncle Charlie in Romania. **

**I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wanted you to kiss me, because that kiss made me think about you seriously for the first time. And this time, there's nothing in the way. My kids are adults now and they will find a way to handle their dad having a life outside of them and catching criminals. **

**If you haven't lost hope or worse yet met someone new, meet me at the lounge in the Octavian Hotel. I know you like the restaurant there.**

**Hopefully, **

**Harry Potter**

**Order of Merlin**

~o~

The last letter was lost in a windstorm en route, along with the owl carrying it. Fortunately Mr. Malfoy had the nerve to approach Mr. Potter in the halls of the Ministry and attempted to apologize. I am given to understand that Mr. Potter did not let him finish, choosing to whisk him away somewhere private where presumably they reconciled their differences as the next time Mr. Potter was sighted he wore what appeared to be a love bite on his neck and seemed more rumpled than can be excused by sloppy dressing.

~o~

_The Daily Prophet is pleased to announce the engagement of two of Britain's prominent figures. Mr. Harry Potter, Order of Merlin, and Draco Malfoy, Esq., are to be married in seven months time in a private ceremony at an undisclosed location. Both refused to give the press further information outside of the engagement itself and tentative wedding date. _

_This is a surprising development on the part of Mr. Potter, as it was largely believed that he would remain single after almost ten years passed since the death of his wife without a single flirtation, much less a serious love interest. _

_His choice of partner is even more surprising, considering that they fought on opposite sides during the Great War and are reported to have been rivals as schoolboys. _

~o~

Draco,

The kids were disgruntled last night, but they'll get over themselves. You mustn't mind them or they'll walk all over you, the little bastards. And I still love you even though you messed with James' head with all those hints about us having a fling back in school. That was mean of you even though it was funny.

I'll come over in a few hours just as soon as I'm finished here at work, but I wanted to drop you a note first.

Love you,

Harry

P.S. I highly recommend that you be naked when I arrive. I have plans to seduce you.

~o~

End Love Letters

If you liked this, tell me. If not, I don't want to know about it ;)


End file.
